JAM TANGAN PENGHUBUNG
by ren171
Summary: Berawal dr pertemuan Xi Luhan dg Yeoja pemilik jam tangan mahal yg membuatnya penuh luapan emosi, melamun sambil tersenyum sendiri, frustasi & jantung yg berdegup kencang! Lucu & perfect! Hanya dlm sehari! Luhan bahkan memasang muka tembok hny utk mndptkn nama seorg gadis! Ia tak menyangka ultahnya tahun ini mendapat jam tangan idaman dan juga kekasih idaman...
"JAM TANGAN PENGHUBUNG"

Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sena / Yeoja (OC), Baekhyun, Kris, etc.

Genre : Fluff, Romance

Length : Oneshot, 2K+

Rated : T / PG?

Author : ren171

.

Disclaimer : Story belong to me. Cast belong to God.

("Jam tangan penghubung cinta kita...!")

.

~Enjoy it, guys! ^^

.

Sang surya masih malu menampakkan wajahnya...

Demi apa saat yang lain mungkin masih bergulat dengan selimut, Luhan harus bersiap – siap. Ahhh, rutinitas sehari – harinya, dimulai dari mengenakan kemeja putih dibalut setelan jas hitam dengan celana warna senada, mengikat rapi dasi panjangnya, mengeratkannya tepat pada pertemuan kerah kemejanya, lalu memakai kaos kaki bersih, membuat simpul cantik pada sepatu mengkilapnya dan jangan lupa sisir rambut belahan kanannya dengan rapi! Perfect!

Mata rusa Luhan sedikit bengkak dan merah. Tetapi tersungging senyum kepuasan di bibir tipisnya.

"Akhirnya selesai!," gumamnya lega.

Kini tangannya penuh dengan tumpukan berlembar - lembar kertas. Semalaman Luhan harus begadang menyelesaikan semua itu.

Fiuhhh~

Iya, itu proposal kerja. Dan hari ini deadline proposal itu sudah harus berada di tangan manager super duper tegas itu atau...arrgghhh, dia tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi! Membayangkannya saja membuat bulu kuduk Luhan berdiri, ngeri.

Bugh~

Seseorang tiba – tiba menabraknya. Sekuat tenaga Luhan mempertahankan lembaran – lembaran proposal itu tetap di tangannya, namun takdir berkata lain.

"OMO! Proposalku!" pekik Luhan histeris.

"Oh sorry! Lagi buru – buru nih!" ujar seorang Yeoja yang kemudian memungut lembaran – lembaran kertas yang sudah bertebaran di lantai.

"Ini, punyamu."

Luhan tak segera menerima lembaran kertas yang disodorkan Yeoja itu. Ia hanya tercengang, tak percaya hasil jerih payahnya semalaman kini berada dalam keadaan amat sangat menyedihkan. Bukan hanya berterbangan dan mendarat indah di lantai, beberapa sudah tak berbentuk akibat injakkan cantik siapapun yang berlalu lalang disana. Hei itu bukan keset woiiii!

"Hei! Ini kertas – kertasmu, tolong diterima! Aku sedang buru – buru!" ujar Yeoja itu sedikit panik sambil terus melirik jam tangannya.

"Heiiii! Aku tidak perduli kau sedang buru – buru atau tidak! Aku cuma perduli dengan proposalku! Tadi semua baik – baik saja sampai kau muncul menabrakku!" hanya dalam satu tarikan nafas Luhan membuka mulut diiringi mata rusanya yang berapi – api.

"Maksudnya?" Yeoja itu kurang tanggap.

"Tanggung jawab!" bentak Luhan setengah mati. Jangan kira wajah imut, manis dan...ehm cantik seperti Luhan tak bisa marah ya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padaku, kalau sampai hari ini belum menyerahkan proposal itu! Aku tidak tahu apa kata Sunbae, Direktur atau yang lain...bisa – bisa aku dipecat!" Luhan mengacak – acak rambutnya frustasi.

"Siapa?" tanya Yeoja itu bingung mendengar ocehan Luhan.

"Uhhh,...bukan siapa – siapa!" bentak Luhan yang merasakan darahnya sudah sampai di ubun – ubun. Susah rasanya mengatur nafas ketika amarah sudah memuncak seperti ini.

"Ehm, bagaimana kalau aku bawa proposal ini? Sepertinya semua tulisannya masih bisa dibaca. Akan kuperbaiki, janji hari ini akan selesai. Nanti jam makan siang kita bertemu lagi disini. Sekarang aku boleh pergi ya? hemh..hemh?" Yeoja itu sedikit beraegyo dan bersiap melangkahkan kakinya.

"Hei! Enak saja! Proposal ini harus diserahkan hari ini! Kau mau kabur?!" Luhan menarik lengan Yeoja itu sedikit kasar.

"Si..siapa yang mau kabur?" seru Yeoja itu sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Lalu?!" bahkan sekarang mata rusa Luhan membulat sebesar bola pingpong.

"Ehm, kau bisa minta sedikit toleransi kan? Bilang saja sakit perut atau pusing atau sakit jantung saja sekalian sebagai alasan. Atau...kau lebih suka kalau aku lepas tanggung jawab?" Yeoja itu mengeluarkan senyum evilnya.

"Tidak boleh! Kau harus tanggung jawab!"

"..." Oke mungkin cara ini belum berhasil membuat Luhan luluh. Yeoja itu memilih diam memikirkan cara lain.

"Lalu...jika kau bawa proposal itu, bagaimana kalau nanti kita tidak bertemu lagi atau kau tak menepati janji?" ujar Luhan kemudian.

"Lama – lama susah juga ini cowok!" batin Yeoja itu. Dia pun melirik tangannya. Tanpa pikir panjang ia melepas jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kirinya dan diserahkan pada Luhan.

Luhan tertegun. Sebuah jam merk terkenal yang tak bisa ia peroleh walau harus mengeruk seluruh isi tabungan, kini berada di tangannya. Terlebih lagi sudah lama ia mendambakan dirinya memiliki jam mahal seperti itu. Sebenarnya ia sudah menabung dan menabung tapi apa mau dikata, sebagai anak sulung yang telah ditinggalkan sang ayah, kebutuhan keluarganya lebih penting daripada kebutuhan pribadinya.

"Sebagai jaminan. Aku yakin, kau tahu pasti aku akan kembali demi jam itu, tapi sekarang aku ragu apakah kau akan menemuiku nanti," jelas Yeoja cantik itu sambil menaikkan kedua alisnya.

Luhan cuma nyengir kuda. Sementara Yeoja yang menabraknya tadi sudah berlalu meninggalkannya. Ditatapnya lagi jam tangan dalam genggamannya.

Kris, manager perusahaan Luhan, hanya memainkan pensil di jemarinya saat mendengar laporan Luhan. Dengan penuh kegelisahan Luhan menanti reaksi Kris yang menurutnya terlalu tegas itu. Ia selalu membuat Luhan mati kutu kalau sudah bicara tentang tenggang waktu. Kini Luhan tengah mempersiapkan diri untuk kembali mati kutu.

"Jadi...sekarang sakit perutmu sudah sembuh?" tanya Kris sok perhatian.

"Iya Sunbae, tapi tidak tahu nanti malam. Soalnya sering kambuh," Luhan mencoba memberi alasan.

"Kau beruntung, Direktur sedang perjalanan bisnis selama tiga hari. Aku juga sedang bahagia hari ini, tidak mood buat marah. Jadi proposal itu bisa kau serahkan besok."

Apa katanya? Besok?! Serasa bunga – bunga bertebaran di belakang Luhan. Tak pernah ia duga Kris bisa bersikap selembek ini. Ah, sepertinya dia sedang jatuh cinta! Kalau memang benar, Luhan berharap setiap hari Kris akan jatuh cinta atau paling tidak disaat keduanya harus bertemu.

"Serius, besok ya Sunbae?" mata rusanya berbinar – binar.

"Harusnya sih sekarang!" jawab Kris dengan death glarenya yang mematikan.

"..." mata berbinar Luhan pun lenyap seketika, kini hanya bisa berkedip – kedip. Sial! Sejenak saja penyakit tegas Kris kambuh lagi.

"Aku kasih waktu sampai besok. Ingat..tidak setiap hari aku seperti ini ya...Luhan!"

Luhan mengangguk lemah kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kris. Kalau saja posisi Kris bukan sebagai atasan, ingin sekali Luhan menonjok muka Namja yang selalu bergaya sok cool itu. Tapi memang iya kan? Kris cool dan tampan!

Di kantin Luhan sibuk senyum – senyum sendiri mengingat kejadian hari ini. Berawal dari bertemu Yeoja yang entah siapa namanya dan entah darimana asalnya. Sempat terlintas dibenaknya kalau gadis itu cantik dan keren. Dia menitipkan sebuah jam yang tak kalah cantik dari pemiliknya. Bahkan ia juga menjanjikan proposal Luhan akan selesai nanti.

"Benar – benar gila..." batin Luhan.

Kemudian sikap Kris yang lain dari biasanya, ditambah Direktur tengah perjalanan bisnis. Kalau dipikir – pikir hari ini benar – benar...perfect! Daaaeeebaaaak!

"Sorry nunggu, kerjaan numpuk." seru Baekhyun sembari menyeruput bubble tea milik Luhan. Baekhyun, teman kantor Luhan.

"OMO! Jam baru Lu? Keren!" teriak Baekhyun memegang jam di tangan Luhan, melihat, meraba, menerawang!

"Punyamu Lu? Daebak!"

Ini dia, Baekhyun yang histeris, sesuai harapan.

Luhan tersenyum lebar selebar jalan tol. Baekhyun, orang kesekian yang menanyakan perihal jam itu. Tetapi baru dia yang menanyakan pemiliknya. Sehingga sedari tadi, jam itu terkesan milik Luhan seorang.

"Bukan, cuma pinjam," jawab Luhan malas.

"Orang gila macam apa yang meminjamkan jam mahal? Apa dia belum tahu penyakit kleptomu?"

"Sial!," maki Luhan dalam hati. Memang, tak jarang sahabatnya ini bercandanya kelewatan.

"Sebetulnya ini milik kakakku. Aku cuma boleh pinjam sehari," jawab Luhan sembari menyesap sedikit buble teanya. Opps, dia berbohong! Demi kebaikan, itu menurutnya..

Baekhyun tertawa. Luhan memang sudah lama ingin nampang dengan jam mahal seperti itu makanya Baekhyun keponya minta ampun. Tak disangka hari itu tiba walau mungkin hanya sehari saja, bagai mimpi di siang bolong.

Peluh di kening Luhan bercucuran semakin deras. Diperhatikannya setiap orang yang berjalan di depannya. Seingat Luhan, gadis yang menabraknya tadi sama seperti dirinya, pekerja kantoran, memakai kemeja biru muda dengan rok selutut, menenteng tas, ia lumayan tinggi dengan high heelnya, kulitnya putih, berambut panjang, manik matanya brown,...oh astaga! Apa sekarang Luhan sedang mendeskripsikan gadis itu begitu detail? Tapi...dimana gadis itu?

"Ahhh, jangan – jangan dia tak akan datang! Bagaimana nasibku besok?" keluh Luhan pada dirinya sendiri. Hatinya semakin gelisah seiring berjalannya waktu. Bahkan sekarang perutnya sudah mulai meronta – ronta minta diisi.

"Gila! Jam berapa sekarang?!"

Tiba – tiba ia ingat akan jam di tangannya. Diliriknya jam itu. Sudah waktunya makan siang! Diliriknya lagi jam itu. Hatinya sedikit lebih tentram melihat pesona yang dipancarkan jam idamannya itu. Warnanya keemasan, model yang manis, serta berbagai keistimewaan yang terkesan mahal, karena memang mahal ya! Lalu mengenai pemiliknya? Tak kalah menawan.

Clinggg~ bayangan wajah Yeoja pemilik jam tersebut muncul di atas detikan jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan Luhan.

Luhan menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya. Lalu melirik jam itu lagi. Hanya gerak pandum seirama dari jam itu yang terlihat sekarang.

"Daripada mati kelaparan disini, lebih baik aku pulang saja! Toh, konsep proposal itu masih di tanganku. Dan jam ini...," gumam Luhan sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

Akhirnya Luhan memutuskan untuk pergi. Masa bodoh soal gadis itu, sekarang ia hanya butuh makan!

Hati Luhan tak tenang setiap kali pandangannya tertumpu pada jam tangan itu. Bagaimanapun juga jam itu bukan miliknya. Lalu gadis itu?

Dan lagi, Luhan terlalu lelah mengerjakan proposal itu kedua kalinya. Ia mulai mengacak – acak rambutnya, kesal. Oh Shit!

Kini matahari mulai menenggelamkan dirinya...

"Luhan, ada yang nyari tuh!" seru Xiumin, kakak Luhan.

"Siapa?"

"Gadis cantik!"

Gadis cantik? Selama ini Luhan jarang sekali dikunjungi teman wanitanya. Lalu siapa? Luhan segera bergegas keluar sambil sibuk menebak siapa gerangan pengunjungnya. Ketika mendapati seorang Yeoja di hadapannya, kontan Luhan terkejut dan bingung.

"Kau?! Bagaimana kau..."

"Iya, ini aku. Namamu Luhan kan? Maaf tadi siang aku tidak datang. Tapi...lihat!"

Rupanya tamu Luhan adalah sang empunya jam tangan mahal, ia tiba – tiba datang tak dijemput pulang tak diantar, kuntil kali ya..!

Dengan sigap Yeoja itu mencoba memperlihatkan proposal milik Luhan yang sudah ia perbaiki. Dia tak mau membuat Luhan kesal lagi.

"Sempurna kan? Sepertinya lebih baik dibanding hasil kerjamu. Hehe," Yeoja itu tersenyum menyindir.

Luhan melirik sinis. Direbutnya proposal itu. Diperiksanya lembar demi lembar. Dan matanya membelalak! Memang sempurna!

"Bagaimana kau tahu rumahku, bahkan...namaku?" tanya Luhan penasaran.

Yeoja cantik itu tersenyum begitu lebar hingga deretan gigi putihnya terlihat berkilauan. Iklan ini ya?

"Kau tak sadar ya? Selama ini kita tetangga. Itu rumahku," ujar Yeoja itu menunjuk rumah di balik pagar samping rumah Luhan.

"OMO! Tetangga?!" batin Luhan memasang ekspresi rusa yang kebingungan. Menatap rumah yang ditunjuk jari lentik Yeoja itu.

"Sudah lama aku tahu kau dan rumahmu, kecuali namamu. Tadi aku asal menebak, tak tahunya benar. Keberuntunganku?" ujar Yeoja itu lagi, tak berhenti tersenyum. Sungguh Yeoja itu ingin mendinginkan suasana tadi pagi yang penuh luapan emosi.

"Beruntung ya? Mungkin juga...tapi sedikit...ehm...aneh," jawab Luhan mengangguk – angguk sambil menahan tawa.

"Isshhh!" keluh Yeoja itu sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Lucu juga gadis ini, dan...cantik ketika senyum," batin Luhan sambil menatap Yeoja di depannya tanpa berkedip.

Deg~

"Astaga apa jantungku sedang berdegup kencang saat ini?!" batin Luhan lagi.

"Jamku mana?"

Luhan langsung terhenyak. Ditagih juga akhirnya.

"Ini. Terima kasih pinjamannya." Luhan segera melepas jam yang ternyata masih melingkar cantik di tangannya. Jam mahal dengan model yang cocok dan fleksibel dipakai baik itu Namja atau Yeoja.

"Hufh.." Yeoja itu mendengus, entah kenapa raut wajahnya terlihat tak bahagia.

"Kenapa? Kau takut kita tak akan bertemu lagi?"

Sontak perkataan Luhan membuat gadis itu mendongak cepat.

"Aaa...uhmmm,"

"Anggap saja itu jam tangan penghubung!" seru Luhan spontan.

"Mwo?"

"Iya, jam tangan penghubung kita berdua. HAHA!" Luhan ngakak tak jelas.

"Jam tangan penghubung?" batin Yeoja itu, ia tampak berpikir keras tentang perkataan spontan Luhan itu.

"Ehm...boleh sekali – kali aku kerumahmu?," tanya Luhan kikuk.

Yeoja itu kembali berpikir sejenak. Demi apa Luhan mau kerumah?

"Bo..boleh," jawabnya kemudian.

"Kelihatannya ragu?"

"Iya, boleh!" seru Yeoja itu secepat kilat.

Mereka terdiam. Dibiarkannya hati masing – masing untuk tertawa.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu ya," akhirnya Yeoja itu mengakhiri pembicaraan. Lalu ia mengulurkan tangannya, yang disambut Luhan dengan senyum termanisnya.

Deg~ Deg~ Deg~

Alamak, apa mereka sedang berlomba untuk mengetahui jantung siapa yang lebih berdegub kencang? Kenapa keduanya saat ini tak bisa mengatur laju jantung masing – masing? Walau hanya berjabat tangan sesaat, rasanya sangat luar binasa! #biasa

Yeoja itu segera melepas tautan tangannya dengan Luhan, karena jika terlalu lama ia tak mau mengambil resiko terbangun diatas ranjang rumah sakit, pingsan. Luhan juga menyadarinya, ia juga segera merespon, melepas tautan tangannya, kikuk. Yeoja itu melambaikan tangan sesaat sebelum ia menghilang dari balik pagar.

Fiuhhh~ Luhan mendesah.

"Tapi lumayan juga," gumamnya kemudian.

Kini ia mendapat kenalan baru. Seorang Yeoja cantik yang mampu membuatnya meluapkan emosi berapi - api, melamun sambil senyum – senyum sendiri, frustasi dan terakhir membuat degup jantungnya tak bisa dikontrol, hanya dalam satu hari. Repeat..hanya satu hari! Mendadak Luhan teringat akan sesuatu yang amat sangat penting. Ditepuk jidatnya sekuat tenaga sambil berseru...

"Ya ampun! Tadi namanya siapa?!"

Heol~~~ T_T (Author ikut tepok jidat Deer! :'D)

End~

.

Epilog~

.

Enam bulan kemudian...

Grep~

"Ya! Lepaskan aku! Cepat atau..."

Cup~

"YA! LUHAN!"

"Aigoo, kenapa rusa betinaku ini semakin manis ketika marah?" Luhan mempererat pelukannya setelah berhasil mengecup pipi yeojachingunya.

"Tidak bisakah kau datang tanpa memeluk dan menciumku seenaknya?! Hemhhh?" segera gadis cantik itu berbalik menghadap Luhan yang memeluknya dari belakang. Kini ia berhasil mendaratkan sebuah cubitan manis di kedua pipi kekasihnya yang mulus.

"Aaa..aaa, Oh Sena, aaa...sakit, sakit. Ampun, ampun!" Luhan sedikit mengerang kesakitan.

Setelah beraegyo seimut mungkin membuat rusa betinanya senang, akhirnya Luhan bisa lepas dari jaring cubitan itu. Tapi apalah daya, pipinya sudah merah dan memanas. Tak berapa lama, mereka memutuskan untuk melanjutkan rencana awal mereka. Apalagi kalau bukan...kencan!

"Ehm, jam tangan penghubung kita. Kalau diingat lagi pertemuan kita sangat lucu," Luhan mengelus jam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya.

"Maksudmu tentang kau yang tak menanyakan namaku? Atau tentang kau bangun pagi – pagi sekali keesokan harinya? Sengaja berdiri di depan rumah untuk menungguku keluar hanya untuk menanyakan namaku?"

"Hehe," Luhan nyengir merutuki dirinya yang lupa menanyakan nama gadis yang sekarang menjadi kekasihnya ini.

Masih ingatkah kalian akan tepok jidat sekuat tenaga? Sungguh Luhan tak berhenti mengutuk dirinya sendiri mengingat kejadian itu. Ia harus memasang muka tembok keesokan harinya, bertengger di depan rumah hanya untuk mendapatkan nama seorang gadis.

"Akui saja kalau kau jatuh cinta padaku pada pandangan pertama!,"

"Wooaaaaa, bukannya Sena-ku ini yang jatuh cinta padaku pada pandangan pertama?"

"Aku?"

Flashback On

"Sena! Cepat bawa kopernya masuk!"

"I..iya Ibu se..ben..tar," jawab Sena, sembari menyeret – nyeret koper besarnya dengan susah payah.

Ketika berada tepat di depan pintu, ia mendengar seseorang sedang bernyanyi di samping rumah barunya. Suara itu mampu mengalihkan dunianya.

Oh Sena, gadis yang baru pindah hari ini.

"Bagus juga suara gadis itu," batinnya.

Tunggu! Gadis? Sena kembali menatap sosok itu lebih dalam.

"Oh! Dia namja! Tapi dia cantik...tidak, tidak! Dia tampan! Sangat tampan ketika tersenyum!" Sena, bergulat hebat dengan batinnya.

Deg~

Jantungnya berdetak kencang, bahkan bunga – bunga bermekaran di belakangnya, kempang api juga meletus di atas kepalanya.

"Ahhh, kenapa jantungku ini? Dia...cowok itu...aku ingin mengenalnya,"

Flashback Off

"Kau pasti sengaja menabrakku waktu itu?"

"Tidak! Itu kebetulan rusa jantan!"

"Lalu tentang jam couple ini?"

"Aku sengaja membeli jam couple untuk kupakai bersama kekasihku. Aku yakin kalau aku memberikannya saat dia ulang tahun, dia pasti bahagia!"

"Walaupun kau membelinya saat belum punya kekasih?"

"Itu adalah impian. Ehm...jadi kau tak bahagia?"

"HAHA! Dasar rusa betina! Tentu saja aku bahagia! Aku merasa menjadi orang yang paling beruntung!" Luhan mengusak rambut Sena.

Bagaimana Luhan tak bahagia? Ulang tahun kali ini ia bukan hanya mendapat hadiah jam tangan mahal yang diidamankan, tetapi juga kekasih idaman. Rupanya Sena membeli jam tangan couple jauh sebelum mengenal Luhan, ia memakai salah satunya dan menyimpan satunya lagi, yang sekarang sudah melingkar cantik di tangan Luhan.

"Tapi tetap saja, jam tangan ini berjasa mempersatukan kita. Jam tangan penghubung cinta kita!" Luhan berteriak keras.

Xi Luhan dan Oh Sena, kini tertawa lepas bersama di pinggir sungai Han, tempat kencan favorit mereka.

Cup~

Lagi – lagi Luhan menyerobot. Kini dia menangkup pipi Sena dan meraup bibirnya dengan tarikan di bibir atas bawahnya bergantian. Tentu saja kali ini Sena tak menolak. Bagaimana bisa ia menolak sensasi manis dan lembut yang diberikan Luhan. Sensasi yang membuatnya terlarut hingga harus kehabisan nafas.

"Mmmhhmmppp..aahhh..mmmhhhppmm..Luhannie..mmhhmmpphh..aahhh,"

Cling~

Dua jam tangan couple keemasan di tangan mereka bersinar...

a/n

Wish for happy reading chingu semuanyaaaaa! ^^

Annyeong~

Salam kenalll~ dari anak baru! ^^

Ini first publishku disini... sebenere aku lebih suka baca aja, tapi mulai berani nulis sendiri sekarang., jadi pengen berbagi, biar bisa buat orang seneng!

Jangan kaget kalau mungkin menemukan FF serupa, karena memang pernah aku ikutkan event HUNHAN Project, jadi mungkin saja kalian pernah membacanya di blog atau situs lain, tapi pure ini hasil karyaku ren171, semoga tidak muncul dengan nama author lain.. hehe.. Tapi kalau terjadi, harap kasih tahu ya guys! :)

Ini FF versi aslinya dengan words lebih banyak, yang di event itu anggap aja cerpennya, karena syaratnya 2K words gak boleh lebih – lebih, jadi aku minit jadi mungil semungil – mungilnya.,

Tapi tetap tak banyak words disini jadi mungkin alur kecepetan dan typo dimana – mana, so...

Give me review, please... biar bisa lebih baik ke depannya., Ya? Ya? Ya? Oke ya? Aku sudah beraegyo loh ini, :D

Teengggkyuuu~~


End file.
